


Bait and Switch

by SecretMaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: It was the interview that could make or break Kuroo’s career, and no matter how it went, they were prepared. He barely even made it through the door before they were on him, Terushima draped across his back and Koushi pressed against his front.“Welcome home, Tetsu,” purred Koushi.





	Bait and Switch

**Author's Note:**

> So eighteen million years ago, the squad was talking about [ this picture,](https://68.media.tumblr.com/7ed4e17dae05b889eb855a8590a09ede/tumblr_onz3enNR0I1rx4ouvo1_1280.jpg) and [Christine](http://kuroo-tetsu.tumblr.com) mentioned that it would be nice to have some smut based on it. So here's a laundry list of kinks and requests, designed to break Christine entirely :D

It was the interview that could make or break Kuroo’s career, and no matter how it went, they were prepared. He barely even made it through the door before they were on him, Terushima draped across his back and Koushi pressed against his front.

 

“Welcome home, Tetsu,” purred Koushi, reaching into Kuroo’s jacket to fish out his tie. Terushima leaned up on his tiptoes and kissed at the back of Kuroo’s neck as he pulled his coat down his arms and tossed it at the rack without looking to see where it landed.

 

“I’m-” Kuroo cut off with a choked noise as Koushi dropped to his knees in front of him with a wink. Terushima laughed, bright and clear, but Koushi paid him no mind, too busy untying Kuroo’s shoes. The laughter turned to soft, wet noises and Koushi glanced up just in time to see Terushima slip his tongue into Kuroo’s mouth.

 

“Tetsu, lift your foot up for me,” Koushi murmured. When Kuroo obeyed, Koushi slipped off his shoe and sock, pressing a kiss to the hard bone of his ankle. He repeated the process with the other foot while Terushima kissed down Kuroo’s neck, tugging at the collar of his dress shirt to get at more skin. Koushi hummed appreciatively at the sight, smoothing his hands up and down the crisp fabric of Kuroo’s slacks. They fit perfectly, just tight enough to tease at the beautiful sculpture of his thighs, just tight enough to mold to his ass, just tight enough to leave no doubt as to the effects of their ministrations. Koushi didn’t bother to hide his satisfied smirk as he stood and took hold of Kuroo’s tie once more.

 

“Suga, wha-”

 

“Hush now, Tetsu,” Koushi purred. “Trust us.” He waited, not moving, while the wheels spun behind Kuroo’s eyes. He waited while Kuroo looked first at Terushima, then at Koushi. He waited until Kuroo closed his eyes and nodded, placing himself in their hands. Koushi smiled and leaned up to peck Kuroo’s cheek. “Good boy,” he murmured, and a shiver ran down Kuroo’s spine. “Now, come with me.”

 

Kuroo’s tie made an excellent leash, especially when Kuroo was more than willing to stumble after Koushi with or without it. Koushi led him to the bedroom with little more than a smile and a pull. He coaxed Kuroo back onto the bed and swung a leg over his hips while Terushima settled in behind him. Koushi wound the tie once or twice around his hand and pulled it taut.

 

“We’re going to treat you tonight,” he said. “We’re going to take you apart bit by bit, and maybe if you’re good we’ll put you back together again. Does that sound good to you, Tetsu?” Koushi got a moan in answer as Terushima yanked Kuroo’s head back by the hair and started nipping at the line of his neck.

 

“Koushi asked you a question,” Terushima growled. “Answer him.” Kuroo let out a strangled gasp and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against Terushima’s shoulder. He bit his lip and shook his head, just slightly.

 

“Tetsurou.” Koushi pitched his voice as low as it could comfortably go. “Answer me, Tetsurou.” Kuroo turned pointedly to mouth at Terushima’s neck, and Koushi sighed in disappointment. “I was hoping we could do this the easy way tonight,” he said as he unknotted Kuroo’s tie. “Yuuji?”

 

Terushima took the tie from Koushi and smoothed his hands up Kuroo’s neck. Quick and deft, he stuffed the tie into Kuroo’s mouth and knotted it behind his head. He shuffled back, leaving Kuroo marooned in the center of the mattress.

 

“Now, Tetsurou,” Koushi said, and Kuroo smirked up at him around the gag. “We were going to be gentle the first time. But you decided to test me. So now we’re going to do things my way, okay? Which means no touching.” As he spoke, Terushima slipped off the bed and crossed to the closet, rifling around in the box sitting at the very bottom. He returned a moment later with a length of scarlet cord, which he began winding around Kuroo’s wrists, and two colored cloths. He slipped on into each of Kuroo’s hands and whispered something in his ear, to which Kuroo nodded. Once he was secured to Terushima’s satisfaction, Terushima nodded up at Koushi and slipped away once more. Koushi nudged Kuroo until he flopped onto his back with a thump and a bounce.

 

“What do you think we should start with?” asked Terushima, draping himself across Koushi’s shoulders. He’d lost his shirt, and probably more. “Should we make him watch first?”

 

“I don’t know, he might enjoy that too much,” Koushi hummed. “Besides.” He reached out to trail a gentle fingertip down the bulge in Kuroo’s pants. “This looks painful. We don’t want to be _too_ cruel, after all.” Kuroo’s eyes flashed, and Koushi knew he had heard the edge of threat in his voice. He trailed his fingers back up, reveling in the shiver and whine it won from Kuroo, and popped the button of his slacks.

 

“It’s such a nice suit,” Terushima said, a little wistfully. Koushi twisted to press a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Don’t worry,” he soothed. “We won’t take it off just yet. It’d be a shame to waste such a view. Now why don’t you bend over so I can get you ready for him. Okay, love?” Terushima nodded and paused a moment to nose at Koushi’s temple before bending obediently over Kuroo.

 

The lube that Terushima had dug out from the box was the edible kind that Koushi thought tasted like cough syrup but Kuroo and Terushima loved to use when they rimmed someone. Koushi rolled his eyes and tapped the bottle against Terushima’s thigh to let him know he’d been caught, then opened it to coat his fingers.

 

Terushima always made the most beautiful noises when he was teased. Today, he made them against Kuroo’s chest, muffling himself in the fabric of Kuroo’s dress shirt and, from the way it sounded, biting at the material and probably ruining it. Koushi couldn’t bring himself to care, not when he could tease his fingers around Terushima’s rim and listen to him whimper.

 

Another whimper reached his ears, even more muffled than the last, and Koushi glanced up. Kuroo was craning his neck to stare at Terushima, cheeks flushed and jaw clenched. Koushi smirked and plunged a finger in, partly to hear the cry Terushima let out and partially to see its effect on Kuroo.

 

“Such a good boy, Yuuji,” Koushi whispered. He stopped teasing and started stretching Terushima out in earnest, every bit as eager as the other two to get things moving. He slipped a second finger in with the first, giving a cursory tap to Terushima’s prostate to help ease the stretch. Terushima twitched and moaned and Kuroo twitched harder and moaned louder. Koushi gripped Terushima’s hip with his free hand and repositioned him so he could slip a knee between Terushima’s and grind it against the bulge in Kuroo’s pants. Kuroo keened. “Just a little longer,” Koushi soothed.

 

“Fuck, Koushi, please,” whimpered Terushima, and Koushi gave him another finger.

 

“Which do you want, Yuuji?” Koushi simpered. “His cock or his mouth?”

 

“Don’t- don’t care,” Terushima panted. “Just want _something,_ I-”

 

“Okay,” Koushi soothed as he scissored his fingers apart and stroked his other hand up and down Terushima’s spine. “Okay, I’ve got you. You think you’re good?”

 

“ _Yes,_ just please-” Koushi pulled his fingers out with a brutal twist, shattering the rest of Terushima’s sentence into a moan. He sat back on his heels and pulled Terushima up against his chest, holding him in place with one arm around his waist. With his other hand, he tugged at the waistband of Kuroo’s boxers until his cock sprang free. Terushima grabbed the lube and slicked up Kuroo’s cock with perhaps a bit more than was necessary, but neither of them seemed to mind. Koushi hummed and guided Terushima to his knees over Kuroo, then held the base of Kuroo’s cock steady while Terushima pressed down.

 

Koushi could probably get off from this. The sight of Kuroo, still almost entirely in his suit and bound in place, and Terushima sinking down on him, the tattoos on his back stretching with the flex and pull of his every movement. Koushi plastered himself against Terushima’s back and hooked his chin over a shoulder, looking down at Kuroo with what he hoped looked like collected, academic interest.

 

“You good, babe?” he asked, turning his head to press a kiss to Terushima’s cheek. Terushima moaned and nodded. “Good,” Koushi said. “Now I want you to follow my lead. Do you think you can do that for me?” He settled his hands on Terushima’s hips and got another nod and a higher moan. Koushi smiled and pressed forward, moving Terushima’s hips with him. He rocked Terushima back and forth at what had to have been an unbearably slow pace, and did nothing to hide his gratification at the frustrated moans he got from both of his boyfriends. He kept his pace steady, pushing and pulling Terushima until both he and Kuroo were trembling. Kuroo couldn’t speak, but Koushi could see the frustration and the sheer desperation in his eyes.

 

Terushima had no such setbacks. “Koushi,” he cried. “Koushi, please! Please, I’ll be good. Please, let me cum, please.”

 

“Now, Yuuji,” Koushi scolded. “Today is supposed to be about Tetsu, remember? Do you really think it’s fair if you cum before he does?” Terushima moaned, long and broken.

 

“N-no,” he whimpered. Koushi allowed him one quick jerk of his hips in reward.

 

“No,” he agreed. “We have to be fair. Tetsu gets taken care of first, my love.” Terushima nodded and did not point out that Kuroo was obviously just as desperate as he was. He just moved his hips as Koushi directed and tried to bite back his whimpers.

 

He was so beautiful, Koushi mused. So flexible, so obedient. Koushi could count on one hand the number of times Terushima had deliberately disobeyed an order in bed. Koushi adored that about him, every bit as much as he adored how ornery Kuroo could be. He kissed a line up Terushima’s neck to nibble at his ear lobe, one hand fisting gently in his hair.

 

“Yuuji,” he purred, and Terushima shivered. “I’m going to let go now,” he said. “Do me a favor and get Tetsu off? You can cum when you do.” Terushima groaned and nodded, and Koushi let his hands drop. He climbed off the bed, watching as Terushima began riding Kuroo in earnest. As Koushi pulled off his shirt and undid his belt, Terushima braced his hands on Kuroo’s forearms and started bouncing up and down as fast as he could. Koushi pulled the box out of the closet and started digging around, watching as Terushima set to work.

 

“Tetsu,” he whimpered. Kuroo closed his eyes and threw his head back, but Terushima didn’t seem capable of noticing. “Tetsu, _Tetsu_.” He whined Kuroo’s name over and over again, and all at once Kuroo’s entire body went tense. His hips jerked up into Terushima and he moaned into the gag. Terushima bounced a few more times before Kuroo whimpered and jerked, overstimulated. Koushi climbed back onto the bed and pulled Terushima against his chest once more.

 

“Good boy,” he whispered, reaching down with one hand to fist his cock gently. With the other, he slid a butt plug into Terushima, easing him through it with slow pumps and kisses dropped onto his shoulder. “Cum for me, Yuuji,” he said and pumped a little harder. Terushima screamed, his back bowing and his head falling back onto Koushi’s shoulder, and he came across Kuroo’s clothed thighs. Koushi worked him through it, then gave them both a minute to regain their bearings.

 

“I made a mess,” Terushima said after a moment, then promptly started giggling.

 

“You did,” Koushi agreed. “We should probably get those poor pants off of Tetsu, huh?” Terushima nodded, but made no move to sit upright. Koushi rolled his eyes and let Terushima flop to one side, climbing over him to get at Kuroo’s belt.

 

Terushima began squirming as Koushi pulled Kuroo’s slacks and briefs off and tossed them away, rocking his hips back and forth. Koushi sat back on his heels and watched him rock for a moment. He reached out to smooth his hand along the curve of Terushima’s ass, just feeling for a moment. Then he lifted his hand and brought it down with a sharp crack.

 

“Sweetheart,” he purred when Terushima caught his breath and stopped jerking. “I don’t recall giving you permission to get off on that.”

 

“I’m- I’m sorry, Koushi,” Terushima gasped. Koushi considered him for a moment, watching out of the corner of his eye as Kuroo’s cock twitched.

 

“I know you are, baby,” Koushi murmured. He kneaded Terushima’s ass gently. “But we’re supposed to be focusing on Tetsu today, remember?”

 

“I remember.” Koushi hummed.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked. “Do you need me to remind you?” Terushima went stiff and Kuroo moaned into his gag. Koushi waited until Terushima nodded before finding a more stable position between Kuroo’s legs and pulling Terushima across his lap. “I think five will do,” he said. Count them for me?”

 

Terushima’s voice trembled with every strike. It was more gentle than Koushi usually went, too mindful of the plug to go all out. He spread each blow around so that Terushima’s entire ass was a pleasant shade of red by the time he was finished. Both Terushima and Kuroo were hard. Koushi smiled at his boys and hummed as he stroked his fingers along Terushima’s thigh.

 

“What am I going to do with you two?” he asked. Terushima grinned at him and he rolled his eyes, fishing the lube out of the mussed sheets. “Yuuji, come here and prep me, okay?” Both of them moaned. Koushi didn’t bottom often. It was a rare treat he saved to reward the other two, or for when he was feeling especially desperate for something he couldn’t quite name. Tonight was one of the later times. He helped Terushima off his lap and crawled around until he was perpendicular with Kuroo on the bed. Without waiting for either of them to react, he grabbed the base of Kuroo’s cock and sealed his lips around the head.

 

Kuroo howled and twisted against his bonds, trying to thrust up into Koushi’s mouth. Koushi loosened his grip on Kuroo’s hips and let him do as he pleased. A gentle hand spreading Koushi’s ass cheeks apart was the only warning he got before Terushima licked a broad stripe from balls to spine, and Koushi moaned around Kuroo’s cock.

 

Terushima was so very good with his tongue. He knew exactly how to use his tongue ring, and when to retreat and tease around the edges rather than plunging in entirely. A drizzle of lube and a nip to the rim and Terushima slid two fingers inside to spread Koushi open.

 

Koushi saw again the danger of playing these games. Both Kuroo and Terushima were too good, too gorgeous to be any good for Koushi’s self control. As Terushima licked between his fingers, wriggling his tongue in and out of Koushi, he closed his eyes and willed himself not to cum. Kuroo thrust harder and Koushi pulled back, keeping only the tip in his mouth as he sucked hard. With a pop and a half-stifled moan, he pulled off completely, reaching back to nudge Terushima away as well.

 

“Yuuji, baby,” he gasped, clutching at Terushima’s hair. “How do you want to do this?”

 

Terushima hummed in thought, pressing closer to Koushi’s hand like a cat asking to be petted. Koushi smiled and obliged him. “I want to fuck him,” Terushima purred. Koushi huffed a laugh.

 

“He’s the only one not prepped yet,” he pointed out.

 

“I’ll take care of that,” Terushima said. “While you ride him?”

 

Koushi smiled. “Sounds good,” he murmured. “Does that sound good to you too, Tetsu?”

 

Kuroo made an incredible sight, trussed and spread out on the bed like he was. His shirt was soaked with mostly-sweat, half-unbuttoned and pulled taut across his chest. His hair was an absolute disaster, his face was flushed, and his eyes were wild. That vivid red tie was still in his mouth, and there was a string of hickies blossoming across his chest. Koushi wanted to add to it, to paint himself and Terushima across the canvas of Kuroo’s skin.

 

Kuroo stared back at Koushi like he wanted the same thing.

 

Koushi crawled forward and slung a leg over Kuroo’s hip, bending down so that they were pressed together from knee to chest. He kept feverish eye contact as he dipped to kiss Kuroo, licking at his lips and gag and teeth. Kuroo groaned and strained upward into him. Koushi felt the jolt and the rumbling moan through his chest as Terushima began prepping Kuroo. He sat up and reached back to grab Kuroo’s cock, fisting it a few times before he got on his knees to line himself up.

 

Sinking down on Kuroo felt like the stars aligning and angels singing and the promise of the best orgasm he had had in ages. He let threw his head back and moaned at the feeling, rocking his hips to get the most out of the sensation. When he was fully accustomed to the stretch, he started up a slow and steady pace that had Kuroo whining at him.

 

“Just for a bit,” he gasped, smiling down at Kuroo. “Just until Yuuji can join in.” Kuroo whined again, but didn’t make any other moves to stop him. Koushi ran his hands up and down Kuroo’s stomach, humming in satisfaction. Kuroo whined again, but before Koushi could ask what was wrong Terushima wrapped his arms around Koushi’s waist and kissed at his shoulder, thrusting lightly against the small of his back.

 

“He’s ready,” Terushima panted. Koushi hummed and craned his neck around to kiss at Terushima’s head.

 

“Go ahead, Yuuji,” he murmured. Terushima nodded and let Koushi go in order to spread Kuroo’s legs apart. Koushi sat still as Kuroo tensed and moaned, thrusting jerkily at the overstimulation. Terushima ran his hands down Koushi’s thighs.

 

“Okay,” he said. Koushi waited long enough to plant his hands on Kuroo’s chest before he began fucking himself in earnest. Behind him, Terushima did his best to match pace, moaning hotly against the skin of Koushi’s shoulder blades.

 

Tension wound tighter and tighter in Koushi’s stomach, but glancing down it became obvious that Kuroo was not going to last long enough for it to snap. Koushi bent forward to grab the trailing end of the rope around Kuroo’s wrists and tugged. The rope sprang free and Kuroo’s hands clutched at Koushi’s thighs.

 

“Tetsu,” he whined, _“Tetsu-_ ” Kuroo got the picture and fisted Koushi’s cock, pumping fast and hard. Koushi cried out at the touch and the tension doubled, trebbled, grew exponentially until there was nothing, absolutely nothing, but Koushi and Terushima and Kuroo and the universe they created together. And then that universe shattered and Koushi’s vision and mind went white.

 

He came to just as Kuroo started to come down from his own orgasm, with Terushima already collapsed in a heap against Koushi’s back. He maneuvered himself carefully from between them, wincing at the sudden emptiness, and guided Terushima to flop across Kuroo instead. He left them reeling in the bed as he made his way to the bathroom for some wash cloths.

 

No matter how uppity Kuroo got whenever the fucked, he was always pliant and sweet after. Koushi smiled gently at him as he peeled his shirt the rest of the way off, eased the plug out of Terushima, and cleaned up the mess the three of them had made, basking in the sleepy grin he got in return. The sheets would need to be changed, Kuroo’s wrists would need to be massaged, and they could all use a hot bath, but for now Koushi climbed into bed and let them both curl sweetly at his sides.

 

“Oh, by the way,” he said quietly, stroking one hand up and down Terushima’s spine and the other through Kuroo’s hair, “how’d the interview go?”

 

Kuroo laughed, and it was the sweetest thing Koushi had ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
